


Pretty Girl

by flickawhip



Category: The Bletchley Circle
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Elishka needs a home. Millie needs Elishka.AU and RP fic.





	Pretty Girl

Millie had promised Elishka she'd save her and she had done her best to retrieve the woman. She had smiled softly as the girl finally emerged. She looked far too skinny and was still trembling. 

Millie had sighed softly and pulled Elishka closer, stroking her back gently. 

"You okay pretty girl?"

Elishka smiled softly.

"When I'm in your arms...I always feel okay."

"Then come home with me baby..."

"I thought you'd never ask..."

"Well, I needed to get you free baby..."

"And now I am..."

"Yes, now you are."

Millie smiled, looping an arm around her waist.

"So, ready to go home?"

Elishka nodded.

"Yes!"

Millie smiled and lead her home.


End file.
